goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Colicos
Nicolas Colicos is an actor. Biography Born in Canada, Colicos began acting in the 1980s, appearing on both stage and screen, where he made his debut in a television version of As You Like It. He made the majority of his appearances in England, including playing Mitch in Phyllida Lloyd's production of A Streetcar Named Desire, yet also made a number of stage appearances in the United States and Canada. As well as his stage work, Colicos also made a number of appearances on the children's channel CBBC, as well as the movie of Basil Brush. Singing Colicos had a very prolific career on the stage, frequently on the West End stage, though he began playing Wreck in Wonderful Town and later Curly in the 1988 tour of Oklahoma!. He notably played Reuben in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and twice played the role in video productions, Manfred in Sunset Boulevard, Bill Austin in Mamma Mia! and the gangster Bones in Sister Act. Colicos understudied the lead role in the original production of Whistle Down the Wind and was the first actor to play Franz Liebkind in the West End production of The Producers. Film Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1999) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix Stage Wonderful Town (1986) *Pass the Football (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1988) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Born Again (1988) Sunday in the Park With George (1990) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1991) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix Sunset Boulevard (1993)(originated the role) Manfred *The Lady's Paying (contains solo lined) Ensemble *Let's Have Lunch/Every Movie's a Circus *Let's Have Lunch/Every Movie's a Circus (reprise) *This Time Next Year By Jeeves (1996) *The Hallo Song (contains solo lines) Honk! (1997) *Warts and All (contains solo lines) Whistle Down the Wind (1998) *Unsettled Scores (solo) *If Only (duet) *Annie Christmas (solo) *No Matter What (contains solo lines) *Try Not to be Afraid (duet) *A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste (contains solo lines) *Charlie Christmas (contains solo lines) *Nature of the Beast (duet) Mamma Mia! (1999)(originated the role) *Thank You for the Music *The Name of the Game (duet) *Voulez-Vouz *Under Attack *Take a Chance on Me (duet) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do *Waterloo Kiss Me, Kate (2001) *From This Moment On (duet) Just So (2004) The Producers (2004) *In Old Bavaria (solo) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Haben Sie gehört das deutsche Band? (reprise)(solo) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Sister Act (2009)(originated the role) *When I Find My Baby *Lady in the Long Black Dress (contains solo lines) Gallery colicosreuben.jpg|'Reuben' in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. colicosbill.jpg|'Bill Austin' in Mamma Mia!. colicosfranz.jpg|'Franz Liebkind' in The Producers. Colicos, Nicolas Colicos, Nicolas Colicos, Nicolas